


Power Struggle

by Avytan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blackmail, But also porn with a little plot, Butt Plugs, Canon Universe, Commander Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Eruri trash, Levi is heavily attracted to authority, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Related to A Choice with No Regrets but my version, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Top Erwin Smith, Yaoi, i'm having fun okay, sex worker!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avytan/pseuds/Avytan
Summary: Levi has high standards to afford a life in the underground as a sex worker.Erwin, Commander of the Survey Corps, was more than perfection to his standards and the person who will change his life during their time together.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	1. Target

Levi’s heart couldn’t pound any harder. Everything that made him excited was displayed right in front of him. 

Power, authority, beauty and just a hint of luxury. 

He was currently working as an escort, which was a position he rarely accepted, and yet he was grateful he accepted this one time with a man of means - and gave him the chance to escape the underground a moment. This was his first time attending a ball among ranked folk to celebrate their success inside the walls. There were court officials, judges, police, scholars, military members, religious leaders, teachers, and just about anything considered an authority figure.

And this was just a gold mine to Levi. He had a specific taste, superbly attracted to authority, _men_ of power and accepted only those who were willing to pay a pretty penny for his time and services. Levi had built his own reputation, his charms hypnotized anyone he spoke to with the art he was taught when speaking to someone, specifically the language of seduction and, at times when necessary, manipulation. 

He was constantly requested due to his main occupation as a sex worker in the underground but Levi was extremely careful and screened every one who requested him before accepting them to keep himself clean and healthy. The man that held a hand around his waist seemed to follow his requirements so far, not trying to push the limits or hint any expectations by the end of this contract, as Levi doesn’t usually do more than to compliment their presence as an escort. No kissing, no excessive groping and absolutely no sex - unless they made a sperate appointment with his manager at the main house. And if they did, his services were _not_ cheap. He knew his worth, his experience had turned him into a bombshell, always finding himself booked and busy. 

Where he was currently being displayed under the chandelier was merely advertisement of himself, because he sensed many eyes on him already. Many looked him up and down as he wore black slacks and a slim fit burgundy top, with the top buttons undone to expose his lovely collarbone and a tease of his chest. His fresh undercut and slicked back raven hair featured the beauty of his stoic face, adorning his bright silver eyes that caught his target's attention. His body was sculpted magnificently thanks to his workout regime and careful diet, which gifted him envious skin tempting to the touch, and he was not ashamed of showing his pretty little ass as he walked about the floor. Anyone that took his interest, he shot them a glance of an inviting smirk along with a message through his eyes and the deal was done. 

Just one look and Levi had them wrapped around his finger.

While his date was having a conversation with someone, Levi enjoyed his champagne as he looked around the room and halted at the sight of a particular person who, for the first time in years, tickled his belly with fucking butterflies. 

Walking through the front double doors was a tall, blonde man, with the wings of freedom proudly worn on his coat. The bolo tie around his thick neck made Levi lick his own lips as he immediately recognized who this man was by the insignia. Mainly read or heard about him on the paper or eavesdropped conversations, but he was far more appealing to look at.

“Erwin Smith, good to see you!” 

“Thank you for the invitation…”

Levi mouthed his name and memorized it. 

The sound of Erwin’s voice stroked Levi in a way that made him lower his champagne glass and turn his body towards him more to get a better look. He spoke so elegantly and sophisticated enough to make even the women around him blush as they, too, lingered their attention on him. Blonde hair combed to pristine perfection, lightly tanned skin and a smile that rippled Levi in desire. And then Erwin looked his way as he searched for someone, locking their eyes a moment, and Levi could drop to his knees to stare into gorgeous sapphire eyes. 

_Take me, just take me already._

Levi let out a shaky breath and lifted his glass to sip the liquid to hide his actual fluster, because he could feel himself getting hard for this man already. Erwin noticed him, oh he _noticed_ , lingering his eyes on Levi a second longer before turning to follow someone he had a private matter to discuss with. 

“Levi, darling?” He turned to his date who had placed his arm around his shoulders. “Shall we continue?” 

Heh, he almost forgot he was here with someone, feeling a bit uncomfortable even, but he must continue the act. Nodding, Levi followed to the next group that picked up a different conversation, not forgetting his manners as he was introduced. This continued a while longer, taking breaks to try foods and eating sweets in a manner that grasped the attention of potential clients. 

Levi knew he was selling himself from watching certain people whisper in his companion's ear, both glancing at Levi and nodding to whatever they agreed on. _How did you find this one? Send me his contact info._ He was aloof to it all yet only saw more income being thrown his way. 

When he felt like he had enough and ready to go home, he was now pleasantly surprised to find himself standing close to his interest. Apparently his date was acquainted with Erwin, having their own conversation within the circle of men and their partners, and so Levi was now working his magic with the Commander of the Survey Corps. The man was taller than he imagined, turning him on even more, and knew what angle to stand to catch Erwin looking at him a couple times while he was spoken to, sparking Levi more when he didn't get much of a reaction but a quick glance as if he was actually unaffected by his seductive display. The tiniest of smiles shaped Levi’s lips. _Sooner or later._

Levi usually didn’t partake in these political conversations unless he was asked; it wasn't a topic of interest but he wasn't uneducated in the subject either. All that mattered was the glory of conquering power over those with power, and the glint in his eyes was enough to send an explosive message. He knew Erwin received it when he finally spared him some attention and stared long enough to show a peek of interest. Levi wanted to yank that bolo tie, lick the emerald stone and stare at the Commander’s lips in a way that would enchant him to kiss him first and mark his skin with want. But Levi was already staring at his lips with those thoughts, biting his own just to imagine what they tasted like, and Erwin saw that heady look in his eyes, chuckling, and simply turned to the person speaking to him. Just like that. 

_Oh, you little shit._

Levi was visibly smirking in excitement, a rare occasion. Erwin was a challenge, he could tell, and he liked it. He enjoyed the teasing when he was supposed to be in charge of that role. The conversation continued, eventually raising their glasses to propose the toast and clinked their glasses around the group in a cheer. Levi clinked his glass with the Commander’s even, their fingers brushing agonizingly slow, and Levi was invested after another brief stare-down with this gorgeous man who seemed to be countering his tactics with his own charms. Levi was flattered to push for more and wanted to ravish this man until he had his heart then play with it until Erwin was enamored with him.

“A pleasure to meet you, Levi.”

Oh. He was introduced? Levi said nothing but nod, not realizing how his name was said made him shift where he stood in reaction to his dick twitching in response. Even through the noise in the room, Erwin’s voice was dripping in interest along with eyes that wanted more from Levi. That bone structure framed his face beautifully as he smiled and said his farewells to the group before moving on, gifting Levi one last inviting look before leaving the area. Levi shook his head in a low chuckle and downed the rest of his drink as he watched Erwin leave. Fucking hell, he needed to have that man. 

That night when he was home safe, Levi pleasured himself with the face of the Commander in mind. He moaned, gasped and whimpered his name as he fingered and stroked himself - _Erwin, oh fuck_ \- fantasizing everything primal and filthy of what he wanted that man to do to him. Take him, breed him, fill him with lust until Levi was a writhing mess on his bed and dreamt of nothing but Erwin - a desire so heavy and wished to the brightest star that he could see him again. 

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Levi always kept himself busy, even when he wasn’t working he was seen keeping in shape, not only for the physical attraction but to fool those who underestimate his strength. He worked his body to increase stamina and strength, both in the bedroom and when defending himself. The industry he chose to fight poverty with often resulted in perverted men wanting to assault him, stalk him and rape him, but always ended in Levi scaring them off because he fought like he was his own army. Crowds always formed where the fights started and he was always left standing with a few injuries and the knife he kept on him as his weapon. 

Each time his requirements changed and became stricter a notch more, and only wanted men who had attributes and characteristics he found valuable or even admirable. Aside being able to afford him, Levi only accepted traits such as their intelligence, a sense of humor to withstand his crude and sarcastic one, self-confidence to challenge him, physically fit to keep up with him and, to his selfish eyes, social aspects of having a secure career, hence his preference to authority figures who carried a degree of fame.

Levi was simply attracted to individuals at _his_ level of maturity and/or self-esteem, because if he associates with them then he will mainly meet more of that. And so far that is all he has experienced with his partners, receiving respect and admiration despite being a citizen of the underground. He’s even been sent gifts from previous partners from above, some even continued sending money as if they felt Levi was their concern after a spontaneous night. Levi didn’t reject this attention nor did he complain when that attention ended. He would be careful with how he accepted attention, however, because there have been cases of those falling for him deep enough to offer him freedom from the underground with a marriage proposal or simply having him live in their mansion as a trophy. 

That was all nonsense. It was a huge stroke to his ego and his talents, but Levi would never want to stoop that low.

And then there was Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps.

Levi felt himself melt to the thought of that man. The sound of his voice. His ocean eyes boring into him with so much confidence. Despite the attraction Levi felt, he also wasn’t ignorant to his position, knowing well enough who Erwin was and what he did for humanity. He was a leader, bringing hope to solve the current wars with the titans, and not a single scratch on his beautiful face even though he charges first into battle, or so he heard. Erwin was on a different scale to Levi, a man with more than authority. 

Erwin was a man of _power._

That man was focused, socially gifted, sharp in his observation skills and sexy in intelligence. Not even the king would be worth more than Erwin was to Levi at the moment. If there was even the slightest chance to see him again, even from afar, that would keep him content long enough.

Until he got the call one afternoon.

“Hello, Levi!” his manager spoke quite giddy, “you have a request - a _gold_ request that is.”

Levi stilled at that, closing the book he was reading. The rankings of requests went from pearl to diamond to gold - gold being the most expensive and automatically placed as first priority. Each had their price range and perks that come with it, but gold was the highest he’s ever received, so yes, his attention was granted. It also guaranteed open freedom with the customer, including how long to take in their time together and any sexual favor as long as it is consensual, otherwise a refund was granted. 

“He is up your alley as the Commander of the Survey Corps-

“Erwin Smith,” Levi happily finished for her, a smile caught between his teeth and a sigh to his name as he leant back on the couch. It’s been a few weeks since he’s seen or even heard of Erwin, so of course his heart pounded in delight. 

His manager laughed, hearing the smile in her voice. "Would you like me to send his info over for you to review?"

Levi shook his head eagerly. "Just book it, I met him already the night I escorted that doctor."

“Then I will accept this request! He specifically asked to see you as soon as possible - preferably tonight. Does that sound good?”

“Yes. Fuck yes.”

Another laugh. “Alright, love. It’s all set for seven pm! As always, have fun and be safe.”

“You know I will. Thank you, Emma.”

Levi hung up with a lingering smile and caught himself. He was excited, actually _excited_ that even a bit of nerves tickled him. None of that though and glanced at the wall clock to see he had more than enough to get ready and prep himself. And by prep himself he meant sometimes taking special pills provided by the company to help workers get in the mood when they weren’t in it on their own. 

Personally, he disliked using drugs to get him going and just resorted to alcohol to loosen him up instead, if needed. But this occasion was special, he decided. None of that will be needed, unless he requests such alcoholic options.

Erwin Smith was special and Levi knew exactly how to prepare for their night together.

♥

-To be continued


	2. Signature

Royal purple and gold never looked better under dim lighting. Tonight’s incense pick was geranium, a subtle lemony green scent mixed with rose that had the effect of everything dream-like quality. Levi was not in his home but his assigned room at the main house where he performed his work, thankfully he had freedom to whatever decoration and color choice. 

The room was large to accommodate the occasion, containing the bed in silk sheets, dark cherry wood frame, a tall four-poster with velvet curtains up over the frame with a canopy that clearly stated that being the main stage, centered at the back of the room with large windows behind it to illuminate the beauty of the night, golden curtains shut for now. 

Yes, even in the underground the nightlife can be beautiful. 

A long couch with plush royal purple upholstery and a low, dark cherry wood table laid out with his finest tea set. Levi had many drink choices ready and chilled but the tea set was always a touch of class. Decorating the rest of the room were other pieces of furniture - side tables holding flower vases, an armchair against the wall, a chest of draws in the opposite corner - but the color scheme enriched everything. The wood was all dark cherry, the royal purple upholstery, and all accents were gold with some sneaky ivory. 

Levi stood before the bed as he slid on his white dress shirt then the grey vest worn over it, followed by an indigo slim tie (specific color choice to compliment his guest’s eyes) and tucked it under the vest as he finished buttoning it up. Then tucks his shirt into his grey suit pants and runs a hand over himself to flatten or fix any imperfections. Finally, he steps in front of the mirror to check himself, approving of how fine and fitted his clothes were, just as they were tailored specifically for him. Levi could have worn something much more suggestive, a gaudy outfit like most of his colleagues do, but he preferred to leave it to the guest’s imagination as he wore formal or classy clothes tight enough to highlight the contours of his body without handing over the prize.

He thought about styling his hair but decided to leave it down per usual, so the hand of his admirer could run a hand through it smoothly...or so his hair could be used to make Levi look back as he was taken from behind. To see the lust in Erwin’s eyes and Levi begging him to go faster, harder…

“Shit,” Levi huffed under his breath and took a deep breath to settle himself. 

He was ready to go, prepped for the night and just waiting for a knock on his door. He was also sober and yet he was tingly for a touch as if he were on those pills, that just touching his own neck made him sigh because his mind was already imagining everything that he hoped for tonight. And just like a sweet caress to his wishes, that destined knock came minutes later and Levi gently opened his door, fighting to keep his composure to greet this Adonis of a man.

“Good evening, Levi.”

_Fuck._

Levi could just pounce, just yank him inside against his wall and rip his clothes off as they kissed wildly. But he didn’t. Instead, he greeted Erwin with a curt nod and a charming smile, stepping aside to allow him inside.

“I’m pleased you came,” Levi said as he inhaled his scent when he entered the room, closing the door and staying put as he turned to look at his guest. “And that you remembered my name. Erwin Smith.”

Erwin turned to look at him then after inspecting the room, smiling as he began to remove his coat but Levi had beat him to it as he offered to take it and hang it nearby. Under that coat Erwin also wore something similar to Levi minus the vest and tie, just a dress shirt - which happened to match Levi’s tie color - and black slacks that also contoured his sculpted body. And of course, that bolo tie sitting at the dip of his neck, easily making Levi salivate.

“Well your name is quite popular among my superiors, I must admit.” Levi cocks his head in interest and Erwin chuckles. “Not in that way, if you can believe that.”

“And how is it that I am so popular?”

Erwin paused, his eyes scanning Levi from his polished oxford shoes, to the lovely shape of his torso then up to meet the vixen look in his eyes, framed by fine raven bangs. “You are a wanted thug, feared with excellent skills that even my strongest men cannot match up. My mission was to find you.”

Levi tensed up a moment. _Wanted thug._ He must be referring to all those times the military police chased and searched for him, Isabel and Furlan for theft and even murder, when all that was done in self-defense and to help the poor and himself, before he chose his current lifestyle. They always failed, the trio always managing to slip past them, until now apparently. 

“So, what you’re saying is…” Levi stalked up to Erwin to stand at arm’s length away, curious why he was telling him all this while still in the mood to see how this turned out. “You are here for more than what you paid for.”

Erwin’s eyes stayed on him the entire time, keeping one hand in his pocket as the other gestured his next confession. “I am actually here to offer you a deal.” Levi slightly stuttered in confusion until Erwin added, “My original purpose was to take you into custody, ordered by my general. No one else could catch up to you and so here I am. I paid a hefty amount just so I could see you the most efficient way.”

Levi smirked, not once faltering to this revelation. “You’re here to arrest me?”

Another pause, one complimented by Erwin’s returned smirk. “All depends on your answer.”

Interested, and still heated for this man despite the change in the room, Levi shrugged as he gestured to the couch. “Please have a seat then. Would you like a drink?”

“I’ll have whatever you like, Levi.”

Hearing his name made him shudder, Levi didn’t think he could last another second as he was on edge. Not in a fearful way but in a desirable way, so he told himself he would continue being bold even through this conversation that would apparently choose his next move. 

“Tea it is then.” 

“Perfect.”

Levi joined him on the couch, close but not touching, and reached for the teapot to pour Erwin’s cup first and offered it to him, their eyes never leaving the other as the teacup was quietly accepted. Erwin actually waited until Levi poured his own, curious to the way he held the cup by the rim and was patient until Levi sat back and body turned towards Erwin to begin.

“What is this deal, Commander?” Levi asked before taking a sip of his tea, his other hand propped at his cheek as he watched this beauty of a man take a generous drink of his tea, complimenting with a hum of approval to the taste. 

“Simple, really,” Erwin stated as he, too, turned to his lovely host a bit. “Follow and serve under me.” 

Levi chuckled, unfazed as he glanced into the liquid of his cup in thought. “And what makes you think that is what I want?”

“Well, Levi, for starters: I have a warrant against you.”

Silver eyes blinked. Blackmail, eh.

“I can simply say the word to your manager - Emma, was it? - and she will be forced to let me take you right now and place you directly under military police custody. And God knows how they will treat you with the history you have.”

Levi swallowed, taking another drink to hide his fluster.

“Oh, yes, and Isabel and Furlan.” That caught his attention finally and Erwin merely smiled. “They’ve been closely monitored and before I arrived my colleagues confirmed their locations to have them surrounded ready to fetch them. All they need is my signal. That simple.” 

They both took another drink, eyes connected and Erwin being the first to finish his cup, gently placing it on the saucer on the table.

“So, Levi, what is your answer?”

He sighed to all that in response, managing to digest it all without showing Erwin how on the inside he was nothing but turned on by the fact that he was literally ambushed. So he also put down his unfinished tea on the table and moved on the couch. Erwin chuckled, adjusting himself on the couch when Levi swiftly straddled him, making sure he was rubbing at the right locations, and placed his hands at his broad shoulders, palming up to the muscle of his neck that showed no sign of tension.

“If I say yes,” Levi couldn't wait any longer, leaning in to nose at his cheek and whisper at his ear, “what's in it for me? Cause all I hear is a death wish either way.”

“Freedom. All your crimes will be pardoned - including your two friends as they join our side as well. You have superior skills besides pleasure, Levi. When I saw you at that ball, I had to contain my excitement to have found you that easily.”

The sweet talk was working, dammit. Levi wanted to say yes without really knowing what he would get himself into. Also the fact that Erwin was keeping his hands to himself, that painful self-control, while Levi caressed him and touched him selfishly was getting him excited. Hands palming down his chest then up to the back of his head, feeling his undercut fading into silk blonde hair. 

“You will be my captain and fight by my side as my strongest weapon.”

Levi kissed his cheek to what sounded like promises then pulled away to look at him finally. With a curve of his lips, Levi grabbed his bolo tie and pulled gently - Erwin slightly tilting his chin as if challenging him - and looked at his lips a hot second before shooting him a heated stare.

“Tell you what, Erwin Smith. You give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want: an answer.”

“Levi, are you negotiating?” 

"More like exchange of goods, hm?"

Erwin let out a soft laugh and Levi shook in excitement to the amused look in those gallant eyes. Levi couldn't help tipping his chin up in demand for more attention, demanding to be touched...demanding to be _desired_.

“Am I asking for too much?” Levi’s hands slide down his strong arms to locate his hands and guided them at his waist until Erwin touched him finally. A moan threatened to escape as those hands lowered to his thighs instead, so Levi ducked into the side of his neck, gently biting the skin then kissing the mark with want. “Do you not wish to experience me before I decide whether or not give my life to you?”

The way Erwin shifted on the couch, feeling a reaction as Levi moved against him tellingly signaled he had succeeded. Then he heard a chuckle.

“I was not expecting more than a quick meeting with you, so I am afraid I did not come prepared for more.”

Levi shook his head, a suggestive smile playing his lips as he cupped his face. “I have everything we need - what _you_ need - but I have a feeling we won’t need any barriers if I am potentially going to be yours after tonight anyway.” Levi leaned in and kissed his tanned cheek, feeling Erwin’s cheek smiling and even turning his head so their lips grazed against each other until they finally connected, a simple kiss at first until they opened their mouths to deepen their desires. 

There.

“Let me taste my Commander.”

Levi had him now, gasping low moans through their desperate kiss, the kind that pretty much signed his decision. 

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

He was more than addicted.

Levi had to remind Erwin that their contracted time was unhurried (capped at 24 hours) the moment they started ridding of their clothes. The smaller of the two was too eager to get the other naked, threatening to rip Erwin’s shirt open when he felt his arousal against him. While Erwin took care of removing that fucking shirt Levi was palming over his erection, kissing his bare chest as soon as clothing fell to the floor and was kissed again, swallowing Levi’s moan because his commander was hard and thick - and because Erwin was pressing his hands at his ass and yanking him against his hot body. 

They are just pawing at each other as they make way to the bed, Levi’s tie thrown behind them, vest chucked at the armchair and shirt suddenly ripped open by Erwin’s strong force. 

“Fuck, sorry,” the blonde laughed once he realized what he did and Levi grinned as he looked down at his destroyed garment, which he now remembered was a gift from some man whom he escorted for a wedding. 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s useless,” Levi said with an eager shake of his head, hissing at the realization of this man’s strength and shoved back in for a kiss that had them biting their lips, growling to feel skin on skin, and the heat only kept on rising. He’s already shown so much desperation, turned on to havoc by his toned forearms and handsome torso. “Shred everything off me if you have to, I don’t fucking care.”

The softness of the silk comforter first welcomes Levi as he is under Erwin, lets him touch his body with strong hands before throwing that mangled shirt aside then working those pants, shoes and socks off him as boldly requested. Erwin manhandled, pulling and tugging, and Levi was already panting to the way his pristine hair was falling out of place, until finally he laid naked for Erwin to devour all while his own pants still hung low on his hips.

Kisses peppered across Levi’s chest, slowly travelling down over his flexing stomach, giving his hard cock a simple lick with the swirl of his tongue and Erwin smiled into his skin as he came back up when he heard Levi’s frustrated groans. The tips of his fingers pulled on the fabric blocking what he urged to touch, hands squeezing his awaited prize when Erwin kissed him again, what he wanted inside him. _Deep inside._

“Off now,” Levi gritted to those pants, “I want you.”

“You dare give me orders?”

Levi glared at Erwin, a fire coursing through him to see that smug look a moment, then Erwin pulled away to stand before him and turned around, slowly sliding off his shoes and socks. Levi sat up slightly about to protest when suddenly the pants, underwear and all, dropped to the floor. Levi’s gaze falls to Erwin’s ass, hissed a curse, licking his lips then biting them when Erwin turns around to expose his cock… Large, hard and pre-come glistening at the tip.

Taunted, Levi was being taunted and flicked his eyes back on Erwin as he crawled back on top, pressing his body against his and grinded with purpose. “Well?” he dared taunt further husking into Levi’s ear, hot breath chilling his skin and hips grinding into him. “Is this better, Captain?”

_Captain…_

Levi grabs his bolo tie so he was in reach to take his lower lip between his teeth, still feeling that smugness on his features because Levi was caught staring, caught blushing and could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

“Let me feel you inside me and I’ll let you know.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for me just yet.”

Levi tilts his head at that remark, propping on his elbows to sit up again. “I beg to fucking differ.” Now he smiled smugly as he slowly turned so he was on his belly, ass against Erwin’s front and feeling his dick twitching to slide between his perfectly rounded globes of skin. “Look.”

Erwin did look and Levi leered into his shoulder to see him grin back with a hint of the devil’s aura as he reached between his cheeks, glancing at Levi before gently pulling out the butt plug that was in there god-knows-how-long enough to stretch him. And this is how Levi decided to prep himself, fingering himself open, using a dildo to fuck his hole and stretch him more before using a plug to keep him ready - something he never did with other clients. The way Levi arched his back, sighed Erwin's name and whimpered to the loss of filling was not missed.

“Mm, efficient.” Erwin simply commented while holding the toy in his fingers and Levi hid the blush spreading across his cheeks as he laughed into the sheets. But he was quickly flipped on his back again, Erwin settling between his legs and Levi gladly spreading them wider to welcome his weight - and moaned the moment their cocks pressed. 

“I planned to have you suck me off while I fingered you open," Erwin said with a feral look in his icy eyes. 

Levi couldn’t stop biting his lip to hold back a laugh. “I prefer thinking ahead and have you fucking me already.” He then glanced to the side so Erwin follows his line of sight to find a small, convenient bottle of lube displayed on the side table ready for them. 

“Oh, Levi...” Erwin breathed out as he reached out to set the toy down on the table and grabbed the bottle. He sat up a bit to squeeze some lube onto his hand, threw it aside and lubed up his length in slow strokes. Levi watched fervently, his dick twitching with every stroke, and just as he was deeply hypnotized, Erwin took advantage. He surprised Levi in a jolt, a broken cry when he sticks _three_ fingers inside him. “You will be perfect by my side, bringing hope that humanity needs.” He said this as he scissored Levi open to test how stretched he really was, humming in approval at the sight of his narrow jaw dropping and the fucked out look in those silver eyes that seduced him that night at the ball. 

But now Levi looked like he was under Erwin’s spell, squirming and writhing by his fingers alone, then teased to oblivion by that awaited cock currently lining up to his hole after removing his fingers.

“Erwin, _please._..”

Levi startled himself to realize what he just said - begging for it when usually it’s the other way around - then he feels Erwin’s cock press against his entrance and every thought process shuts down. He was stretched even more than he was ready for, and it was beautiful feeling him slide in slowly, being filled more and more and drilling every sensation released into his brain, until Levi was moaning to the ceiling. 

He managed to glance up at Erwin and sees his eyes close and his mouth drop open in a silent moan. The sight hit him like lightning and rocks his hips forward, spurred on by the sight of Erwin enjoying this as much as Levi was. Their hips quickly settle into an even, blissful rhythm and soon Levi is lifting his legs over Erwin’s waist, feeling the curve of his body under his calves as Erwin’s mouth works over his neck and jaw, alternating between passionate kissing and scrape of teeth.

Their bodies were complementing, fitted to each other despite their size difference. Erwin knew when to pull out all the way then sink inside Levi to rub all the perfect spots. Hands in a frenzy running through his blonde hair and tightening his grip in a yelp as Erwin changed his angle only the slightest to find his prize. 

“More,” Levi suddenly said, whimpering when he felt empty because Erwin had the same thought. He hooked an arm under Levi, turning him and groaned to the sight of his ass presented high and ready for him. "Pound me in, sir _\- ahh!"_

Erwin thrusted into him without warning, catching the way Levi threw his head back as he was deeper than before, their hips settled against each other and Erwin let out a low, satisfied moan of his own. Levi looked back to beg with his eyes - savage and wild, is how he wanted it - and so Erwin curled an arm around his chest and the other around his waist so they were pressed flush against each other. 

Levi rolled his head back against Erwin’s shoulder as he began to piston into him suddenly. “Yes, yes, yes - _fuck_ yes!” There was no room to breathe as Erwin was now speaking into his ear, about how tight, beautiful and wet he was, and how only those legs will spread for him. Levi only moaned louder with each word, each time that cock hit deliciously against his prostate and kept building up to send him into a galaxy of pending orgasm. 

“This voice is for me only, do you understand.” 

It didn’t sound like a question, more like an order and Levi could only look at Erwin in mercy as he was taken far from sanity, nodding weakly. They feel their own peak build slowly inside, a pit of warmth that seems to spread through their torso until they couldn’t tell the difference between it and the warmth of their bodies slapping together. 

“Shit, Erwin _...Ohh SHIT!_ ” Levi was there and trembling in his arms when he strokes himself to match his thrusts. “Come inside me, all of it!”

When it happens, all rushes upon them both like a wave, breaking over their bodies and drowning in bliss. Levi cries out first, then stills as the wave takes control, as it draws him under and every thought is nothing but clouds of pleasure. Erwin cups his chin and turns him to see the electrified look on his face, being the trigger to send him over the edge then thrusts into him one last time before pumping his worth inside Levi as he wished. He groaned with each spurt, body twitching and brought Levi down with him on their side to catch their breath. 

“I see why you are so expensive,” Erwin chuckled and Levi laughed into the pillow in front of him. “I don’t get to enjoy this type of luxury in the world I live in.”

They laid there a moment longer until it was Levi who turned around in his arms to press himself against him, a hand fondly at his cheek. “Then let me offer myself to you, Erwin. Consider this my signature to your contract,” he stated, referring to Erwin’s offer earlier. “I will follow you until the end, so use me as you see fit - whether as your weapon or to escape the nightmare you live in.”

Erwin stared into his eyes to take all that in, letting Levi scoot in close and embrace him. 

“Wise choice. Time is of the essence so we must get everything settled.”

Levi shifted at that and moved to straddle Erwin’s hips, dick already hardening again, and placed his hands at his chest as he leaned down to kiss him softly. “For now, we should enjoy the little time we have before we get to do this again. Who knows, I may get bewitched by bloodlust and you with your goal, but for now, I recommend enjoying our last hours feeling human.”

Erwin wouldn’t catch it but that was a confession from Levi: feeling human - feeling _love_ \- a connection that is not heard of while out there fighting with potential death on your head. There was this instinct Levi felt towards Erwin, like they were linked or destined to be together for a dire purpose. 

“You’re right...my Captain.” 

And that purpose was to be humanity’s last hope.

♥

-To be continued


	3. Perish

He was amazing.

Erwin watched Levi bloom into a weapon of annihilation in record time. With his prior knowledge of their gear, Levi developed his own techniques, strategies and his own reverse grip no one else could copy with sword wielding. And if someone did, the result could be vital. 

Of course, additional training had to be issued to the three new recruits to sharpen them up more. During this time, Erwin and Levi were strictly superior and subordinate - neither bothered by the fact, because Levi was right. He was enjoying his freedom, having people look up to him and have people fear him either by sight or the mere mention of his name. The respect he was used to only upgraded to one of a brave leader; he was unstoppable and shaking to climb higher.

Until all that excitement shattered one stormy night. When he was flying through the air to aid his squad only to catch a clear glimpse of the heads of his two most beloved people.

Isabel.

Furlan.

Staring back blankly.

Gone.

Something snapped inside Levi that night and became lost in the purpose of butchering the titan responsible. It was overkill, wasting his blades with every slice, but he did not care one bit. He became dangerous and threatening to his resolve. _Kill. Murder. Titans. Destroy them all._

Levi hated the rain after that, hated thunderstorms because it only reminded him of the faces of the fallen that he protected for so long. His hate brewed enough that for a short while he even resented Erwin, glowering his way each time. For pulling them into this situation, for letting himself be taken into this hellhole… But despite his boiling hate, Levi couldn't keep himself away from Erwin, slowly and gently packing away that resentment until he became focused again at his side, because there was still a thread tied to his Commander. Erwin was the light and Levi was the concealed weapon lurking in his shadow. Levi always stood by his side aiming for the same goal, staring down the same enemy. As his Captain.

“You’ve exceeded my expectations,” Erwin told Levi one late, peaceful night after finding each other loitering at the top of an abandoned tower looking out into the night. Levi had already been there sitting at the edge with an empty bottle of alcohol in one hand, the other resting on one bent up knee, and he was not a bit fazed to hear his voice. “Don’t fall over now, you’re far too valuable.”

“Isn’t it way past your bedtime?" Levi threw back to make Erwin chuckle. Something about that sound made his heart pick up pace and even felt his face softening from its usual stern look. 

“Not tonight,” says Erwin as he approached Levi at the edge, keeping his eyes forward into the distance. “I don’t feel worthy of such luxury.”

Levi craned his neck to look up and find the look of deep thought on his handsome features. Strange, he has seen this face many times but only the rigid one when making difficult or last second decisions while out in battle to achieve their mission. But now...something was different. Erwin was relaxed and away, even closing his eyes to feel a fresh breeze on his skin. Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away, especially seeing the way Erwin’s lips shaped into a small smile, as if a fond memory hit him.

“Creep.”

Erwin looked down to find Levi watching him intently. “Perhaps,” he answered, that smile never leaving him because despite the time that passed, Levi was still elegant in everything he did. He was humanity’s strongest soldier, his name feared among people and peers; he wiped the blood off his blade after every kill and that charming cravat around his neck was kept flawless no matter how many spins he performed with his gear. He was a precious gem and Erwin only wished to keep him polished no matter what.

“Levi...do you resent me?”

That question made Levi shift as he looked into the distance this time and placed the empty bottle behind him. “No. I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

“You should be,” Erwin countered as he now crouched on one knee to be at Levi’s level, buying his attention fully now. “I admire your strength after everything you’ve adapted to. When I saw you rampage that night, I felt relief seeing you react the way you did, because that told me your humanity still lived within you. For what it’s worth, know that I take full responsibility for taking what was important to you. ”

Levi may have a mastered poker face but inside he was fluttering to those words, and the way Erwin’s lips moved to each word, his tone of voice soft and sincere enough to squeeze his heart and the sorry look in his eyes was unlocking something he also thought was lost. 

“I’m sorry, Levi-

He was silenced by a kiss. It was familiar and missed, leaning into the small and yet strong hand cupping his cheek. When Levi pulled away slowly, his heart was racing to look into Erwin’s eyes again, this time with emotions that were tightly packed away.

“Erwin, do you regret what we have accomplished? Our successes and discoveries?”

He shook his head, a larger hand covering the one on his cheek.

“Do you regret me?”

“No,” Erwin answered so quickly with a slight pinch between his thick brows, taking Levi’s hand and brought it to his lips, their eyes never leaving. _I miss you, that’s all_ , is what Erwin wanted to say, to mutter or mumble. But he didn’t have to. 

Levi's hands were already on his neck to dive in for a deeper kiss and Erwin kept him close by cupping the back of his head as he kissed back just as longing and wishful to taste this much again. The sounds of their lips smacking, their tongues tasting everything familiar and the heat in their gasps just melting into another… It was blissful, a wash of relief spilling around them, and when they paused, they did so they could tell each other their desires with one look. 

Just _one_ look and the deal was done.

…

They made it to Erwin’s chambers where it was the warmest and where Levi yearned to remain, begging for only time to slow down, so he could get used to that scent he had almost forgotten about. Their kiss was unhurried, lips moving delicately as if grasping forgotten territory. Erwin kisses Levi so carefully as though he’d never kissed him before, and yet as passionately as if he’ll never kiss him again. They tasted hot breath gasping into each other’s mouth, eager and yearning and _burning_ for more. 

Then Erwin takes a moment to pause, and Levi feels so numb under his intent gaze. He lets him because Levi is staring away equally as his hands slide down his front and around his waist, swooned by Erwin’s hand brushing through his raven hair then gently trailing his fingertips down Levi’s warm cheek. 

There was something… Definitely something different about the intensity in their eyes, they were sure of it. And yet, under the soft glisten of the candlelight illuminating the room, every fleck of blue or silver sparked the same.

“Pardon my staring,” Erwin said softly, eyes still searching for whatever Levi was also looking for. “Levi, you’re just…” 

He waits for what’s next but Levi just watches Erwin struggle to find the word, lips slowly smiling in hesitation as if what he had in mind might somehow ruin the moment. 

“You’re beautiful.”

And it doesn’t ruin anything because there was so much declaration and enough sincerity that Levi feels his cheeks heat up for the first time. Long ago in the underground, he’s heard the same compliment being thrown at him from those he escorted, admirers who drowned him in sweet words to buy his heart like they did his body, but this right now… 

That blossom of color was excruciating for Erwin to see that he can’t help kissing the colored skin, and again as he grows warmer. Levi is starting to smile, turning his head away when Erwin keeps on planting more kisses - to the corner of his lips, his jaw, the tip of his nose, his forehead and just about anywhere on his face until Levi is just smiling without a care.

Erwin knows he is not drunk, despite finding him with a finished bottle, because Levi always had outstanding tolerance. On nights when they were fortunate to have a feast with drinks involved, it was Levi who stood in control above everyone and always finished any chaos that started among the cadets, especially between Jean and Eren. _Fucking brats_. 

He’s still smiling even as they make way to the bed, their hands finding each other and curling. They only managed to remove their gear belts and have their fronts bared a bit but Erwin wastes no time in touching his body as Levi nestled into the pillows. Large hands roaming down his sides, around his waist and leans in to kiss at Levi’s neck, causing him to lower himself to let his blonde beauty explore him further, until hands roam lower and heat courses through Levi’s body. He grabs his bolo tie, a familiar action they both smiled at, and pulls Erwin closer. 

This wasn’t out of lust, but something flaring and desperate ache to have him closer, bare skin to skin. Levi just needed him pressed against him to escape a nightmare they both now shared, and to just forget the world falling apart outside their window. Pretend that nothing matters but this moment right now.

When they stripped down it was done so gently, cherishing every touch and every exposed bit of skin as the floor was littered with their scattered clothes. And it was Levi who took a turn to appreciate Erwin’s body as he climbed on top, covering his chest with kisses, kissing the scars and kissing the marks left from the belts.

Erwin is caressing his back, stroking his hair and without thinking he murmurs Levi’s name. Levi looks up as he kisses the dip of his neck, then sits up to gaze into him as he waits for Erwin to say something else. But he says nothing except the fond smile expressed through his eyes and it makes Levi sigh, because he realized the emotion that was stabbing him inside was unsettling - like a fear, something thrilling and yet alarming.

“Erwin,” Levi whispers as if those out patrolling would hear him, “What day is it?”

The question throws him off a bit but still caresses his cheek to focus on the task of emotion. 

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t keep track.”

Levi smirks, turning his head to kiss his palm. “Yeah, me either.”

It was unbearable, so Levi was the one to press their bodies together, heartbeats almost synchronizing as they kissed deep, eager and puffs of breath intermingling in need of more. Levi finds himself leading a trail of kisses down his body, smiling to Erwin’s gasps and pleasured sighs until he meets his hard cock and doesn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the head before taking him into his mouth. 

“Mm, _Levi…!_ ”

There was a slight thrust into his mouth but it was almost gentle that Levi didn't notice as he was more interested in circling his tongue around his girth, bobbing his head quick then slow, until he released Erwin with a generous suck of the tip. When Levi looks up, he breathes out a moan to the sight of Erwin looking straight back, panting slightly, and ocean eyes blown with pupils dilated and a flush casting his handsome complexion. What twists Levi to oblivion, craving this man to no end, was that crooked smile that plays around his lips.

Because Erwin could see that Levi was granting something he wanted from the first time they met. 

_“I planned to have you suck me off while I fingered you open.”_

Except it was Levi fingering himself open again with the oil they had at their disposal, and made sure to give Erwin a view by raising his ass and allowing him see his fingers going in and out of him, all while he licked and sucked on what he craved most to replace those fingers. Levi knew Erwin would take his time with stretching him out, and even tease him, but that is not what he wanted. Not now. They have taken this slow and gentle enough already - lovingly even - and Levi just wanted Erwin when they both seemed to be over the edge for each other. 

Levi sits up and scoots in to press himself against Erwin. “You know what I want.”

Erwin hummed in response, glancing down between them as Levi finished up stretching and scissoring himself, then he lets out an airy moan when Erwin takes his twitching cock and strokes slowly. 

“Do I?” That smug look returns and Erwin cradles Levi’s face with one hand to kiss him, deeply and fervently as he continues to stroke him all while Levi continues to pump his fingers in and out of him. Every kiss melted one after the other and suddenly Erwin growled when he couldn’t take it any longer. Taking back his hands, he grabbed Levi by the waist to position him until his cock was sliding between his cheeks, making Levi bite his lower lip to the sensation. Removing his fingers, he grabbed his length and lines Erwin up, desperately settling into him, panting to feel the tip squeeze into him, until finally they connected in a shared moan as they met deeply. 

So much electricity happens. They kiss, they bite, teeth scrape and they gaze intensely into each other as Erwin thrusts into him while Levi is working his hips to meet his movements. They refuse to look away as if memorizing every expression, like Levi clenching around him when Erwin hits the sweet spot. 

“Oh, _fuuck…_ that shit - _hah_ …is too good,” Levi says in scattered moans as Erwin is digging into his neck to kiss and bite every spot that made Levi arch his back, leaving deep marks where later he could see through a mirror and yet hide with his cravat, or show them off if he dared.

Levi’s hands are tangling in Erwin’s hair, tightening as he feels that familiar coil in his belly when he grinds inside a delicious way. “God, Erwin, don’t stop…!”

“I won’t.” Erwin wrapped an arm around him to push him onto the mattress, pumping into him faster as Levi’s legs wrapped around his waist. His hands are just a mess, going from raking Erwin’s hair to pressing his sweaty palms across his back, then down his lower back to claim his ass in encouragement, wanting Erwin closer, much _much_ closer. Their eyes close a moment to just feel themselves sliding against each other, the sound of skin slapping, ragged breathing, Levi’s attempts to muffle his moans hiding into Erwin’s neck and Erwin planting one hand against the wall as his other wraps under Levi’s body to steady his rhythm. 

It was a whole new bliss, their bodies moving against each other in waves that break and flow with every burst of pleasure, just fast enough to draw out shivers of delight from Levi. 

And they knew - oh they knew so well - by the erratic thrusts of Erwin’s hips and Levi's unsettled breathing as he was stroked from the front, that they were nearing a crash of orgasm. One that was blinding in intensity.

This time they looked into each other when they drowned in a ringing of climax. Erwin saw the roll of Levi’s eyes and his cum splatter on their chests, trembling tellingly and legs tightening around Erwin as he slowly faded down in time to catch the pinch in Erwin’s brows when he groaned through his release. Both hands planted on each side of Levi’s face on the mattress so he propped himself up as he thrusted into him with each pulse of orgasm.

They gaze into each other still, panting through the simmering of pleasure that felt unique to their first time together long ago. A smile creeps up to both of them before they start trading a few final kisses, their lips lingering at times because they were unwilling to accept that their moment was over. 

But it wasn’t. They didn’t allow any more gaps. 

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

Before every expedition and before they even rode their horses outside the walls, Erwin always looked at Levi from the front of the lines. The look he turned towards him was full of hope and overflowing trust. 

They go on living as they line up together before facing any obstacle, fight together and share cold nights together when time was kind enough to spare. When it wasn’t in Erwin’s chambers, Levi dragged him to his and left a foggy handprint on his window that night as he was taken against the wall. 

Night after night, they made some type of connection. If it wasn’t their bodies sharing heat, they’d simply graze their hands as they walked past each other in the hallways or an inviting glance from across the training fields. 

Levi admired Erwin differently every day. Whatever situation they were in, Erwin was the strength they needed to keep moving, to accomplish their goal, to stand on two feet and push forward. But he also noticed differently. Sometimes Levi caught a glimpse of his suffering after knowing how many sacrificed their lives because of his decisions. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of his endless kindness, an unyielding spirit of bright skies - and both of those always squeezed his wrenching heart. 

That unforgiving day when they lost the majority of their squads to their second attempt at capturing the Female Titan in Stohess District, Erwin was nowhere to be found after hearing that Mike never made it back. The remaining who lived were gathering to retreat but Levi was the first to begin his search and only took him minutes to find him exactly where he expected. Erwin stood before the fallen bodies of that day, including the ones in Levi’s special operations squad - Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo… Levi had already absorbed all that in earlier, paying his respects, but watching Erwin just stand there staring into every face that laid lifeless, he was urged to move in closer.

“Erwin…” he called but got no response, not even a single startle from the silence. So Levi reached his side and placed a hand at his shoulder to finally get a reaction. “We need to go. Now.”

Erwin looked at him then, emotionless at first then slowly gaining back his color. “I don’t understand.”

“Hey, they’re gone. They are resting with no pain.”

There was no answer and Levi had to step in front of him now, a hand rough at the back of Erwin’s neck and pulled down a bit to wake him out of his daze. “Listen to me. They were brave and they were strong, but we were not expecting a turnaround. But you and I - we are alive and we need to keep going!”

That was the switch to get Erwin to shut his eyes and recover his composure, standing up straight and looking down at Levi as the hand at his nape retrieved. The stern look in his icy eyes became rigid again and turned to walk the other way without another word.

That night they fucked as if they made up for their mistakes. Levi rode Erwin with his head lolled to the side and Erwin taking him on his side, bending him past his limits to penetrate deep into him until Levi was clenching the sheets. Their eyes met as they both were climbing into euphoria, seeing the pain and grief in their eyes before both trembled to their release. They caught their breath, Levi feeling a hand brushing hair away from his eyes to find Erwin curving over him and turned his face gently so they could kiss as if seeking forgiveness.

They both felt the guilt and this was their way to offer a ritual to those who fell under their orders. They kissed harder as their hearts pounded louder against their chests, evidence of life and humanity within themselves. Levi took this moment, as he gazed into Erwin’s eyes when they parted a moment, to realize what it was that Erwin searched and found on Levi that night they rekindled their spark. 

“What is it?” Erwin asks almost in a whisper and Levi could only shake his head between the hands that cradled his face. 

“It’s nothing,” Levi breathes before bringing their lips together again.

It was already too late to take it all back. Levi was deep into the void, trapped and utterly in love with Erwin. 

He saw through Erwin, way past the hard exterior of what others labeled him as - a monster, heartless and stone cold - but to Levi, Erwin was a man with hidden relics only he gets to treasure. Perhaps it was merely concern for his life and well being, couldn't accept the fact that someday he could lose Erwin. Those thoughts drove Levi sworn to protect and keep every promise made, wanting him in every way and always remembering that sweet sensation of Erwin engraved in his body and heart.

Sighs of pleasure, promising looks, touches that burned into each other’s skin and kissing like every second counted… 

Erwin was right: time was of the essence. And time would be cruel to them both when Levi had to wait to see him after finding out he lost an arm. Levi was there to threaten breaking his legs after suggesting Erwin he stayed back from certain expeditions, and yet when they mapped out their plans to confront the Beast Titan head on, Levi made the undying promise to take it out no matter the cost.

The night before this expedition was to occur, they made love like it was their last. Levi had fallen asleep in his embrace after tiring rounds and Erwin just couldn’t bear the thought of letting him out of his hold. He only kept on bringing Levi close, wishing so much he still had his right arm to apply more pressure around his sleeping form. But all he could offer was a kiss to the crown of his raven head.

Until now, Erwin hadn't waited for anything, hadn't wished for anything. He was just living fight to fight. 

Someday, he'll die in the middle of a battle, because that's the life he chose, the way it should be - and why he's never focused on anything but his purpose in the military.

But…this feeling now as he held Levi dearly close to his chest…

"I love you."

That gentle, soft feeling in his chest…was happiness.

No matter what the future unfolds, Erwin swore to himself never lose sight of those feelings again, promising to remember them even at the brink of death.

Erwin would love Levi just as Levi has loved him, until one of them perished and lived for the other until the very end.

♥

End.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet ANOTHER idea that struck me one random night for these cuties! Ugh, I just can't with these two. I hope you enjoy cause I will. ;3


End file.
